vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chrollo Lucilfer
Summary Chrollo Lucilfer '(クロロ=ルシルフル, ''Kuroro Rushirufuru) is the leader of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties. His physical power ranks seventh in the group. He left the Troupe in search of an Exorcist to remove Kurapika's Judgment Chain that is tied around his heart. However, he has recently been shown to have removed the chain, since he's currently battling Hisoka with his Skill Hunter and new abilities. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 7-C Name: Chrollo Lucilfer, 'Boss' or 'Chief' by the Phantom Troupe Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: 26 Classifications: Former leader of the Phantom Troupe, Bandit, Nen Practitioner Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nen Manipulation, Power Absorption (Can steal Nen abilities via Skill Hunter), Can conjure carnivorous fishes, Teleportation, Can conjure a size-alterable cloth which can snare anything, Clairvoyance, Proficient Knife User, Duplication (Can duplicate objects), Explosion Manipulation (Via Sun & Moon) Attack Potency: Town level (He is the strongest member of the Phantom Troupe and capable of fighting Hisoka. Fought both Zeno and Silva, scales to a crater he made in the Heavens Arena stadium) Speed: At least High Hypersonic+, likely Massively Hypersonic (Fought and evaded both Zeno and Silva) Lifting Strength: At least Class K Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level (Took numerous blows from both Zeno and Silva Zoldyck and is the strongest of the Phantom Troupe) Stamina: Chrollo was able to fight Zeno and Silva at the same time, avoiding or shielding against their powerful attacks pretty well. Must be high considering he is the leader and strongest member of the Troupe. Range: Extended melee range normally, hundreds of meters via Nen techniques. Standard Equipment: His Skill Hunter Nen book, a Ben's blade which has been poisoned. 0.1 mg of poison from the blade can paralyze a whale (This is most likely a hyperbole) Intelligence: Despite his young age, Chrollo is the leader of the class A bounty Phantom Troupe. His plans usually go smoothly and has shown to be both knowledgeable and intuitive. He was able to trick the whole Yorknew City's mafia into thinking that he, along with many comrades of his, had died. He managed to predict part of the "Chain user's" strategy of vengeance, though he was outsmarted by both Kurapika and Hisoka. He has complete dominion over his emotions, as demonstrated when captured by Kurapika. In the fight against the Zoldycks, he focused on stealing Zeno's ability in the midst of combat and leaving no openings to Silva to exploit, proving himself to be an efficient multitasker. Weaknesses: While using an ability, Chrollo must turn to the page with the ability on it and the book must remain opened in his right hand; this means he could only have access to one chosen ability at a time. However, after acquiring "Double Face", he can use two abilities at the same time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: -Nen: Chrollo's Nen Ability is called Skill Hunter (Bandit's Secret). It allows him to steal the Hatsu of other people to use them as his own using a book known as the "Bandit's Secret." The theft victim, of course, no longer has access to their abilities. * Teleportation: 'The ability to teleport a person/thing back and forth from one place to another. * '''Indoor Fish (''Fish Playing Behind Closed Doors): 'A conjured fish that can only survive in a completely sealed room. The fish looks like a skeleton and feeds on human flesh. While the person is being fed on, they neither feel pain or lose blood, and will stay conscious despite being mortally wounded. Once the fish disappears, the usual effects of the wounds manifest, often killing the victim. * '''Fun Fun Cloth (''Wonderous Convenient Kerchief): 'This cloth is conjured, and can increase and decrease in size according to the user's will. Whatever is covered in the cloth decreases in size until it fits in the palm of a hand. The user can make it go back to its original size by letting it out of the bag. People can also be shrunk this way, without being injured. * '''Lovely Ghostwriter (''Angelic Auto Writing): 'It creates accurate predictions of future events. The user cannot predict their own future. The ability requires: A person full name, date of birth, and blood type. The target person writes the required information on a piece of paper, then hands it to the abilities user, who then calls the "Lovely Ghostwriter", a sort of green monster that attaches to the user's arm and moves his pen. The user does not know what he writes, being in a trance-like state. The prophecies take the form of poetry, composed of 4 or 5 quatrains each corresponding to every week of the month. The first stanza is always about something that has already happened. * '''Black Voice(''Carrying Others' Fates): 'An ability stolen from Shalnark which allows Chrollo to completely manipulate a target by sticking an antenna into them and piloting them through his phone. Unlike Shalnark, he keeps out both antennae, using one on a third person to attack the target and the other as feint if the target knows about the ability, enabling Chrollo to attack them. * '''Sun and Moon(''The Destroyer Pair): 'Two symbols appear on Chrollo's hands: a sun with a plus on the left and a waxing/waning moon with a minus on the right. By touching the intended target, he can mark them with a different symbol depending on which hand he used. When the two marks touch each other, they trigger an explosion. The marks can be created instantly, but to reach their full power, the target needs to keep them pressed for three or five seconds. In the latter case, the explosion is powerful enough to kill people around the bearer of the marks, instead of just the bearer themselves. * '''Double Face (''Bookmark Theme): '''This bookmark allows Chrollo to maintain access to any ability on the page it is placed, even if the book is closed and he is not touching it, circumventing one of the Limitations placed on '''Skill Hunter. With both hands now free, Chrollo can now use hand-to-hand combat in conjunction with his stolen abilities. Furthermore, if Chrollo keeps the book open to a certain page and uses the bookmark on another, he becomes capable of utilizing two stolen abilities at the same time. * Order Stamp (Proof of Humanity): 'Chrollo conjures a stamp that, when affixed onto a "puppet", allows the user to control it by giving a vocal command. To be considered a puppet, the object that the user wishes to control must have a head and be lifeless. This ability cannot be used to control corpses, as the original users did not view them as mere inanimate objects; it can, however, control Nen copies of corpses. Removing the head of the puppet will deactivate the ability The stamp has the kanji for "person" engraved, and leaves the same mark upon being affixed. Order Stamp is capable of controlling a large number of puppets, but the orders cannot be too complex. Chrollo discovered that if he controls the copy of a person, giving commands that go against that person's beliefs can prove detrimental to the point of the command being ignored. However, he discovered that using a language that creates emotional distance - such as saying "break" instead of "kill" - can bypass the puppet's will. * '''Gallery Fake (''Divine Left Hand, Demonic Right Hand): 'When Chrollo touches an object with his left hand, his Nen ability allows him to conjure an exact replica of that object with his right hand. He cannot replicate living things except as inanimate objects, meaning the copies will look like corpses, and Chrollo is also unable to replicate another user's Nen. The replicas that he creates vanish after 24 hours, regardless of their size. However, before their disappearance, Chrollo is able to track the movements of each and every copied object by using his En (provided that he can touch the originals). Chrollo stole this ability from Kortopi in preparation for his duel to the death with Hisoka, in order to create puppets to control with Order Stamp. * '''Convert Hands (''Transfer Student): '''Two marks appear on the palms of Chrollo's hand. The one on the right-hand consists in a black ring within which is a black arrow pointing towards his middle finger. The area that is not occupied by the arrow is white. Touching someone with this mark will cause them to take on Chrollo's likeliness. The mark on his left hand has the opposite color scheme, and the arrow points towards Chrollo's wrist. By touching someone with this mark, Chrollo can take on their likeliness. If he touches a person with both markers, his and that person's likeliness will be swapped. This ability only affects appearance and not abilities or personalities. Since the markers remain on the ability user's hands, it is fairly simple to identify them. Nonetheless, it is an effective way to mingle into a crowd. For the mark to appear on his right hand, which would otherwise be holding the book, Chrollo needs to use the bookmark, but after activating the ability he can just hold the book normally. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Murderers Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Summoners Category:Chi Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Humans Category:Phantom Troupe Members Category:Thieves Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 7